


Adventures in toilet stalls

by cyus (cruentum)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson sucks some cock on a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in toilet stalls

Not his music and not his scene but the liquid courage from his bedside table sloshed around Jackson's head fast enough it only left space for the throbbing bass and his hard cock. He thought he saw a glimpse of Danny somewhere, but he was lost in the throng of arms and bodies, chests rubbing against his back, fingers brushing along between his legs and over his ass before long.

"Haven't seen you here before?" someone shouted in his ear, following it with a slow grind, cock pressed to Jackson's hip.

"No," Jackson shouted back. Because he didn't do gay. But with Lydia gone, what was the harm in trying the cock. Danny didn't seem to mind it. So he went with it, getting handfuls of crotch and lewd promises whispered into his ear.

His cock was too hard to piss through at the urinal later, hard enough he contemplated jerking it down the drain. People came and went, but one guy stayed and watched from the side.

"Nice cock," the guy said.

"Thanks." Jackson brushed his thumb along the length, only then glanced across. Daddy-type, could be Allison's dad but wasn't, chest hair curling from under his shirt, beard.

A pause and some piss, finally, then, "You interested?" Jackson asked. He shook off and turned, looked at the guy properly again who nodded towards the stalls. It wasn't really gay if he did it when drunk, he figured. It was just one of those things, then, that he could throw in Danny's face the next time Danny moaned that jerking it to two guys doing a girl only made Jackson even more straight.

The guy led the way to the stall. Jackson still had his cock out, which seemed appropriate enough, but the guy stopped him when Jackson reached for his zipper.

"One thing," the guy said as he pushed his trousers down to mid-thigh. "Hope that's not an issue."

The information didn't compute through the haze of alcohol until Jackson got a second look.

"Shit," Jackson said, staring at pussy while his own dick tightened in his hand. It didn't look like Lydia's much, with the hair and a bit more of everything, but he'd had his face in enough pussies to- "I know my way around that," he said. That.

So he wouldn't suck dick and say he had, he figured when he got to his knees on the piss-stained floor and got his face into the man's crotch. His legs stuck out under the door, tiles mucking up his trousers.

"Suck my cock," the guy said when Jackson mouthed at the clit.

Jackson could roll with that. The guy's hands on his head and some length between his lips, he gave it a few sucks, tongue playing around the easy mouthful, getting under the hood and where the sweet stuff came from underneath.

The guy squeezed Jackson's face between his thighs, hair scratching over Jackson's cheeks. Jackson had one hand on his own cock, the other on the guy's ass as he got his mouth fucked, his lips and nose getting pressed into the guy's pubes with every thrust in, tongue teasing along the guy's tip when he pulled back far enough. The guy shuddered above Jackson, insides of his thighs and Jackson's cheeks getting wet with it, then he thrust his cock back into Jackson's mouth.

"Man, you're pretty," the guy said as Jackson stripped his cock, trying to balance against the force of the guy's hips at the same time, even as steps came and went, stopped outside, feet knocking against Jackson's. Fucking obvious what they were doing in the stall, Jackson with his mouth full, wet slurping, sucking sounds and all.

"Fucking. Coming," the guy got out over moans, adding clarity to the obvious, and Jackson left his mouth right there, sucked him good, as the guy jerked above him, hips thrusting away.

Jackson's face was covered in the guy's juices, his hand in his own come, when the guy sat back on the toilet seat, trousers around his ankles now, and palmed his crotch, stroking at it.

"Shit," Jackson said, rubbing the back of his hand over his mouth.

When he got back out into the club he still tasted the guy in his mouth, the music was relentless, and the night had only just started. He had hours to go. His head was a bit woozy, but what was another night he wouldn't really remember (a regular thing, that's what).


End file.
